1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to systems and methods for controlling temperature around a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer system, and more particularly to a system and a method for controlling a duty cycle of a CPU fan included in the computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that a CPU of a computer system generates heat while operating. The higher the CPU duty cycle is, the higher the CPU temperature is. A cooling device such as a fan is often used to lower the CPU temperature. When the CPU temperature is too high, the fan immediately starts rotating and operates at a certain duty cycle. For greater cooling effect, the duty cycle may be increased. However, the higher the fan duty cycle, the more system noise generated by the fan, and although the fan duty cycle increases, the cooling efficiency may not increase as much as expected.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and a method for controlling a duty cycle of a fan around the CPU, so as to obtain an optimum cooling efficiency of the computer system, while reducing system noise generated by the fan.